<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Glad You Came by Starlight_Olivia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452311">Glad You Came</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Olivia/pseuds/Starlight_Olivia'>Starlight_Olivia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Trigger (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:47:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Olivia/pseuds/Starlight_Olivia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuma tries to be happy, he really does. Osamu is a great friend, and he's had fun. But the tiny flicker of hope that his father might be able to be brought back was just snuffed out. It's hard to think about friends when all Yuma can think about is how much he wishes his dad was here instead of Yuma.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuga Yuuma &amp; Mikumo Osamu, Kuga Yuuma/Mikumo Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Glad You Came</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based on the song "Glad You Came", by The Wanted. Please listen to it if you haven't heard it already!<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ggzxInyzVE</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Stars are glittering on the horizon, just starting to peek out from the dark folds of the night sky. Pinks and oranges smear the sky surrounding the sun, bits of purple and midnight blue color the edges. The sun hits Osamu’s window just right, and the glare hits him square in the eyes, blinding him temporarily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He blinks away the bright spots now dancing in front of him and starts. A mini Replica hovers directly in front of him - Osamu was sure he hadn't been there two seconds ago. Adjusting himself a bit, Osamu turns to face him. "Replica?" he tilts his head a bit in confusion, "What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mini-Replica is silent for a moment, long enough that Osamu thinks he might not answer him. "Osamu," he begins, "I am here to speak to you about something very important."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now worried, Osamu shifts again, this time leaning closer, as if that will get Replica to tell him faster. "It's about Yuma, I am concerned." Against Osamu’s will, his stupid heart starts to beat faster, starts to ache at the thought of anything that might be ailing Yuma. He’d only known the sweet Neighbor for a few days, but he’s almost 100% sure he likes Yuma more than he should. More than a friend. "I thought I should tell you this. The reason why Yuma came to this world."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah, Osamu had been wondering about that. Yuma doesn't seem like the type of person who'd just come here all by himself, not without thinking about other things he can do here. Osamu’s heart almost stops, because for a moment, he thinks that Replica is trying to warn him that Yuma isn't good. He quickly pushes the thought away, but he can feel the panic start to rise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"About four years ago," Replica starts, and Osamu can hear a trace of sadness in his voice. "Yuma and his father were helping a Neighbor Nation in their war. Yuma's father was friends with the leader of the Nation and was helping out as a favor. They enjoyed the thrill of winning, both of them, but the Nation we sided with didn't have very many trigger users, so both Yuma and Yugo were valuable assets in a losing battle." He nods, leaning back a bit to take in the story, releasing the tension in his muscles he hadn't noticed was there. Must of been from the thought of Yuma actually betraying them. It seems laughable now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The tide was finally beginning to turn, by a minuscule amount. But that night two of the Nation's best Trigger users were killed. Yugo warned Yuma not to go out into the fight for a while, to stay inside the fortress. 'Don't you dare go outside the gate. Stay put.' he said." Replica seemed to sigh sadly, and Osamu knew in his gut, that Yuma hadn't listened. He tensed up again, because he could feel the ominous approach of some terrible event.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The absence of Yuma in the line of defense was more prominent than Yugo must have thought it would have been. At the rate they were going, they would have been overpowered soon enough. At least, that was Yuma's mindset." Nodding again, Osamu puts himself in Yuma's shoes, but he really can't think whether or not he would have done the same thing. Gone out and helped them or stayed like his father told him to. "Yuma decided to sneak around the back of the group, to launch a surprise attack. I, of course, went with him. But I was instructed not to stop Yuma when he did something against what his father said, only to do my best to discourage him. I could not have stopped him anyway, Yuma was determined he could make a difference, that he could turn the tide."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I could have not predicted what happened next, I never thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>it</span>
  </em>
  <span> would attack Yuma." Osamu’s stomach clenches, dread pooling, knowing that this is where it gets bad. "The assassin that had killed the two Trigger users guarding the South Gate was monstrous. A terrifying aura surrounded it, it didn't even look human. That </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> took us both by surprise and I can't forgive myself for not stopping what happened next."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No way. Yugo is going to knock Yuma out of the way or something, right? But Yugo's dead and something very bad happened. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>It</span>
  </em>
  <span> tore into Yuma; his Trion body dispelling immediately, a large gaping hole cut through his left side, and his left leg was torn off at the knee." Osamu can feel bile rising in his throat, and his heart is breaking at the thought of Yuma in so much pain. He thought it might stop there. No.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Only a deep black pit was in place of Yuma's left eye, his right arm gone from the shoulder down." He can't bear it, Osamu squeezes his eyes shut, hoping to block out Replica's words, but the horrible image pops up into his mind, hovering in the darkness. Blood spilling from all the holes in Yuma's broken body. "Yuma's life ended there..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s not hearing this. Yuma's not dead, Osamu just saw him not one hour ago. "No," a voice heavy with sadness interrupts his internal panic. "Yuma's life should have ended there." He feels the panic receding, only to be replaced with new worries. How in the world could Yuma have survived this?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yugo found him, just as Yuma was reaching the brink of death. He saved Yuma's life, by creating a Black Trigger. He sealed off Yuma's dying body inside the Trigger, saving his life, and replacing his body with one made of Trion." Ah, so that's why Yuma's so short for his age, Osamu reasons. A Trion body wouldn't grow like a normal body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that doesn't explain why Yugo is dead, unless... wait does that mean....! "However, when Yuma woke up, his father wasn't there anymore. By saving Yuma and creating the Black Trigger, Yugo's life-force was drained, leaving nothing but the crumbling dust in the shape of Yugo."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh... Yuma. Osamu understands almost immediately. "He blames himself, doesn't he..." Osamu asks, his voice strangely hoarse. "He thinks that Yugo's death is his fault." Replica's silence is all the confirmation he needs. "And when he found out that even Border can't revive people that made Black Triggers..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes. Yuma has no more reason to stay here." Osamu starts again, his immediate reaction to keep Yuma here, with him, to make sure he's ok. "But," </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit he's not done</span>
  </em>
  <span>, "I fear that in Yuma's mindset, he also feels he doesn't have a reason to live anymore."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it’s like Osamu can't speak, because he can't even process those words. Yuma wouldn't - would he? "Osamu." Replica's voice interrupts his thoughts yet again. "Please, give Yuma a reason to live, to stay here. I beg you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~     ~     ~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The stars glimmer high above, but Yuma can't find any beauty in them. He’s pretty sure if he could cry, he would be right now. He can't even manage to get his dad back, even though Yuma’s the reason he's dead in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dammit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuma’s fingers knot into his hair. His stupid white hair. Stupid stupid stupid. He shouldn't be here dammit, his dad should be. Pulling at his hair, Yuma rests his head on his knees, trying to calm down. But he can't, because all of this for </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. All of this for complete </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He couldn't do anything in the end. He’s useless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those stupid leader's words echo in Yuma’s ears, "And you must despise those Spintales too! Yugo is dead because of them!" Lies. "In other words, this is a crusade! In honor of our hero, Yugo, we will fight a holy war!" Lies. Lies. LIES. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yuma</span>
  </em>
  <span> killed him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yuma’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> the reason he's dead! He knows they’d rather his dad be alive than him, those sick bastards!!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But what does that make him, sitting here, thinking the same thing... Dammit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuma can feel it deep inside him. Like a ticking clock, his slowly dying body. Everyday something feels a little different. He knows that eventually that clock won't be ticking anymore, and Yuma’s time will be up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door to the roof opens and shuts softly, but he doesn't look up. He doesn't feel like talking to Jin again. Just in case, Yuma pastes on the fake smile, he’s so used to pulling up now, that it hardly takes any effort. He hasn't smiled for real in a really long time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kuga," Osamu calls out. He's sitting there, legs dangling over the edge. Osamu tries to shake the horrible feeling that he might jump, and it works. Mostly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey Osamu, what's up," his voice sounds happy, but Osamu sees the fake smile fall right before he sits down. He hands Yuma the warm cup of tea he fetched for them, and he takes it, nodding his thanks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He debates whether or not to tell Yuma about Chika joining Border, about how Osamu wants to form a team with the two of them. But that's not what he’s feeling right now. He wants to tell Yuma the truth. Osamu wants to tell him how much he wants Yuma to stay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yuma..." shit Osamu used his first name. Well it's fine. He doesn't really care at the moment. "Replica... told me why you came here. To Earth."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No reaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I wanted... you to know, that I think I know how you feel." Osamu’s trying his best not to let his voice break, and it's working. Mostly. He’s bad at this. "It wasn't your fault. I- I know you think it was, and there might not be much I can do to convince you otherwise, but..." Osamu swallows hard and turns to face Yuma, gripping the cup like it's his lifeline.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I want you to stay, Yuma." Osamu looks up finally, searching his beautiful red eyes for something. What he doesn't know. Osamu supposes the spark that he saw them light up with once or twice. The spark that showed he wanted to live. Nothing is there. "I - I don't want you to go back to the Neighborhood. I'm glad you came, Yuma, I want you to stay here..." Osamu pauses. "w-with me..." the end comes out as a whisper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can feel the blush crawling up his face and desperately tries to push it back, and Osamu’s not successful. At all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~     ~     ~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Osamu is radiating nervousness, and Yuma can't help but smile at his adorable expression. His ears are turning red, and Yuma’s distracted by his lips - he keeps biting them. Cute. "I'm glad you came Yuma, I want you to stay here..." Yuma can barely hear him, but already, he’s mentally kicking himself. He can't believe he can think this way about Osamu when Yuma’s dad is </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead</span>
  </em>
  <span>. "w-with me..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait. Hold up. Yuma can feel his face burning, even though only a faint blush probably appears. Stupid Trion body, he can't even blush like a normal person. Because Osamu wants him to stay here. With </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Specifically him. Which is like a confession right? Does that mean he likes Yuma? Or maybe just as a friend?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Osamu..." He wants to say something more. Like how Yuma wants to stay with him so badly it hurts. How it hurts almost as much as the grief. "I... can't."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did Yuma just say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Neighbors aren't welcome here... I think I might go back to the Neighborhood." </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stop it brain! What the fuck are you telling me to say?!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I might not even go back there..." Ah. He sees now. Even his subconscious doesn't want Yuma around. Smiling sadly in understanding at the feelings welling within him, "I don't think I want to go back anywhere. I don't think I want to be anywhere. Maybe I shouldn't be anywhere..." Yuma feels like laughing in the cold night air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's finally out there. Osamu knows Yuma doesn't want to live anymore, he probably thinks his dad should have survived, just like those bastards. Just like Yuma. "Fuck, everyone probably would rather have my dad than me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A hand shoots out and grips Yuma’s arm tightly. "Yuma!" Osamu’s face is twisted with sadness and pain, but also anger. "How could you say those things!!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shit. He must have said that last bit out loud. Oh well, like it'll change anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shakes Yuma, in a way that shocks him into focusing back onto Osamu. "Look at me Yuma!! Your dad gave his </span>
  <em>
    <span>life</span>
  </em>
  <span> for yours, I know you think it's your fault he's dead, but think of it this way! Your dad knew he'd die!! And look what he did. He still chose to save </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yuma. Not himself. You." Tears are dribbling out of Osamu's brilliant green eyes, and Yuma’s heart is hit with a sharp pang.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He caused those tears. And now Yuma’s eyes are feeling scratchy and dry, a sign he learned a long time ago; that his tear-less body was trying to cry. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He chose to save you. Not himself.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The words resonate within Yuma, knocking around in all his empty spaces, where grief once held firm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Th-ank you Osamu..." he whispers, choking on invisible tears. "I.. I.. thank you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Osamu hugs him, and Yuma sits there, surprised for a moment, before hugging him back. "Yuma..." He whispers into Yuma’s hair, and he can tell there's something Osamu wants to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yuma..." Osamu squeezes a bit tighter, afraid that he'll run away. "I think..." Crap maybe this was a mistake. He's fine now right? So Osamu can just pretend this long hug never happened and go back to being just friends, while agonizing over being just friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think I might..." Ok. Stop there Osamu! Or, better yet, add a different ending! Like: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I think I might want you on my team. </span>
  </em>
  <span>No, that sounds shallow. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I think I might want you to be my best friend. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Weirdly close, and yet very far, from his initial objective. Just say something, anything, dammit!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuma slips from his grasp and Osamu’s heart sinks all the way down into the pit of his stomach and hangs there, dejected. What did he expect, afterall, they’re just supposed to be friends. Nothing more, nothing less. Osamu’s downcast eyes close in frustration and humiliation. He’s sure Yuma must have guessed something along the lines of what he was going to say. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hands lightly tap the bottom of his chin, pushing it upward a bit. "Osamu." Yuma's red eyes sparkle with stars, Osamu tries to count them all, but ends up just staring into the brightness of them. They close, and before he can react, Yuma’s mouth is on his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Osamu's lips are soft and warm under Yuma’s. He almost thinks that Osamu’s going to pull away, but then he starts pushing back, and Yuma’s heart isn't even in his body anymore. He’s filled with a lightness he can't describe, spilling over with pure happiness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t really know how long they kissed, but it couldn’t have been long. It was just a quick one, followed by a couple longer kisses. They’d only kissed three times, but Yuma was content with that. For now anyway. He stares at the stars glittering above them, Osamu's warm hand intertwined with his. Lying side-by-side, looking up at the stars, Yuma closes his eyes and smiles his first real smile in a very long time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>